Hidden Sky
by i am mi-chan
Summary: Tsuna is a devoid of emotion, but there's a reason for it. Even if he has to suffer, he'll make sure everyone else is happy. But how long can he keep up the blank slate act. When a certain baby hitman comes shooting bullets into his life his walls will slowly crumble. So whats our little sky's secret? Also whats his twin up to? AU (Edited chapter 4)
1. Chapter 1:Twins

**I've been meaning to get this story out but just couldn't do it. So now I have found the will to do this.I know this is a cliche twin fic but… I couldn't resist. Gupyahaha I don't know why I'm making this story. Then again I don't know why I do anything. Without further ado lets see3 where this story will go. Also I'll be using some song lyrics in this and later chapters, guess the lines and what song the lines are from. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Hideyoshi were twins. Tsuna was the quiet one, the one nobody notices, the ghost twin. The one with no emotion, the one nobody really knew. He had terrible grades and was never seen doing anything athletic, not even running. Yet his twin was loved by everyone. Average grades and a, typical average kid. Friendly and popular, the kind of kid that you want to be friends with. Tsuna may have had a cold exterior but is that really who he is?

* * *

At the Vongola mansion, Vongola Nono was having a very important meeting. "Iemitsu we can only have one successor." Nono sat crosslegged on his throne with an intense gaze in his eyes.

"I know so I've thought about it. My final decision is to give the eldest twin the title of Vongola Decimo," Iemitsu said with an equally stern gaze, which is rare for a guy like him.

"Why him? He hasn't deemed himself better than the other, " Nono question his most trusted advisor.

"He is best suited to be a leader and fix broken bonds between Vongola and other families. He is well rounded and I have a feeling Vongola will soon be back to the original state. My other son doesn't seem to want to be around others, like they are a waste of precious space. Also he is kind of… creepy," Iemitsu shivered.

Somewhere else in the world a certain brunette sneezed. His twin brother asked if he was catching a cold, he simply shook his head.

"Reborn it seems you will have to train the eldest of the Sawada twins. Sawada Hideyoshi," Nono chuckled. The infant next to him just sighed in exasperation.

He was about to leave when Iemitsu called him back. "Reborn please leave my other son and wife out of this." It wasn't much of a question more of an order. The infant simply tipped his hat and disappeared into the shadow.

* * *

One Saturday night there was a knock on the door of the Sawada Household. A tall blonde boy opened the door when he looked down he was surprised to see a baby. "Are you lost kid?" he asked

"Ciaossu my name is Reborn, and I have been sent to be you're home tutor by your father," Reborn tipped his hat.

"Eh really?" Hideyoshi marvelled with sparkles in his eyes. "Ka-san come, tou-san sent me a home tutor!"

Nana Sawada walked into the scene wiping her hands on her apron. "Thats sweet, welcome to the family Reborn-kun." then she seemed to remember something. "Tsu-kun come down please there's someone I need you to meet!" she called

Tsuna descended from the stairs minutes later with a straight face. He looked at Reborn with some interest, _Strange baby_, he thought. His mom smiled brightly at him waiting for him to introduce himself. "Why is there a baby here?" he asked bluntly. He knew perfectly well what she wanted, but wasn't planning on giving it to her.

"Tsuna you came," Hide cheered. "this is Reborn-kun, my home tutor. Reborn I am Sawada Hideyoshi and thats my younger twin Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Reborn smirked it went unnoticed by all except Tsuna. "For twins you sure are easy to tell apart." Hide was a tall blonde with hair like his younger twin, but less wild. He had blue eyes and a shining bright on the other hand was a short brunette with crazy hair and huge brown doe eyes. Complete opposites. They had different auras too. Hide's aura was bright and calm like a summer breeze at sunset on the beach. Tsuna… well it was more like he had no aura at all. But if you concentrated really hard you could see a small purple almost black aura glimmering against his skin.

"You three have fun while I make dinner, "Nana said before rushing off into the kitchen. "Hide-kun could you please get the guest room ready."

"No no thats fine, I'll sleep in Hide's room. It'll be more fun that way," Reborn said. Nanan agreed and Hide seemed even more excited than before. Tsuna just sighed and walked back upstairs to his room unnoticed, or so he thought. Reborn was the only one who fully acknowledged Tsuna's presence.

* * *

In the middle of the night Reborn snuck out of Hideyoshi's room in search of a cozy sleeping spo. He knew he said he'd sleep in Hide's room, but the boys room was a massacre. He miraculously made it out without disturbing the boys sleep. Reborn headed to the other twins room hoping for it to be cleaner. To his surrise it was, infact it was almost empty. What was more surprising was that Tsuna was still up. "What are you doing up so late?" he questioned as he jumped onto Tsuna's bed.

"I could ask you the same thing," Tsuna retorted coldly.

"I'm not your average baby,' Reborn smirked.

"I'm not your average kid," Tsuna giggled a bit. He gave small smile.

The hitman was taken back a bit. "So you do have emotion."

"Doesn't everyone," Tsuna sighed and looked out the window at the starry sky.

"How come you seemed like a devoid of emotion earlier?" he asked inquisitively.

"It's for the best," he sighed. Reborn didn't question further, someting Tsuna was thankful for. "Good night Reborn."

"Night Tsuna," Reborn drifted of to sleep.

Tsuna drifted of to sleep soon thinking of one thing. _I'm scared 'cause the past keeps pulling me back. Distorting the future. It's holding me close, it loves me the most, it's tearing the sutures. It won't let me heal, it tells us what's real. There's no truth there, my visions gone black. I'm scared' cause the past, keeps pulling me_, then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Tsuna is a bit OOC, but it'll change. So did you like it, tell me what you think in the review. So did you find the song lyrics, if not I'll tell you in the next chapter.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**~Mi-chan out**


	2. Chapter 2: Weakness

**You people are scaring me shitless! Not only was I expecting this story to be a fail I don't even know what the next chapter is gonna be about. Strange because I already have an idea what chapter 4 or 5 is gonna be about. I have this weird thing I get chapter one down, then I plan all the future chapters to see what is the most interesting. The only chapter I don't plan is chapter 2, I have a bad habit of this. So I'm screwed. This story got so much love so fast I'll be listing commenters, new followers, and favorite...ers. But seriously the number is increasing too fast, I am seriously getting scared, but at the same time excited. Excuse me while I write this sorry excuse for a chapter Q~Q**

* * *

Tsuna woke up with a dreading feeling but couldn't know exactly what to expect. He heard a small yawn beside him and almost jumped," he had forgotten Reborn had come for the night.

"Morning Tsuna," Reborn greeted as he jumped out of bed.

"Morning," Tsuna said back. He took a minute to decide if he should fall back asleep or go to school early. It's only 4:30 am may I remind you. _I'll just get ready for school_, he decided. He wondered why Reborn was up so early but brushed it off. He made himself a bento and grabbed a piece of toast and snuck out of the house. When he stepped outside his feeling spiked. _Shit what is this feeling. I want it to go away_, he thought not showing any emotion of being troubled or worried.

When Tsuna arrived at school he sat under a sakura tree looking up at the sky. The sky vast and endless. Free. Has the rage of a storm, cleanses with rain, independant at a cloud at times, mysterious as mist, striking fear with thunder, all while keeping everything everything energetic and positive, and sunny. All he was is a standstill. The moment when the sky decides what to do, but Tsuna thought of himself as a forever standstill. Sadly for Tsuna his thoughts were interrupted by shadows. It was some of Hideyoshi's friends.

"Hey other Sawada," the ring leader Mochida waved down at him. Tsuna merely glanced at him. "Oi aren't you going to greet me back?!" the offended yelled. "Listen we only wanna talk."

"Sorry I don't feel like talking," Tsuna got up and walked away. The others followed like lost puppies. He turned around them and raised his right eyebrow. Everyone in school knew that meant he was asking 'what?'

"We want to know a bit more about you. You are closed book with a heavy lock," Kensuke, Mochida's best friend answered. "You don't show much feeling. It's, for lack of better terms… creepy." Tsuna just stared off to space internally sighing. _And they try so hard too… but their attempts to bully me are getting annoying_.

"Come on speak or at least show emotion!" Mochida demanded. He wanted to punch Tsuna so badly right now. "Why don't you react do you even care. Do you care about life? Che, you probably don't care about your family or people who care about you, " Mochida let out exasperatedly. Tsuna flinched a bit on the accusation and really hoped they didn't notice. But what ever god had been on his side these long years had given up on him. Hell would break loose because they just had to notice.

Kensuke's lips turned into a wicked smirk. "Why Tsunayoshi is it possible you actually do care for your loved ones," Tsuna didn't answer. "I'll take that as a no."

"You must really like to make them worry," Mochida taunted.

"No wonder you're father left. He had to leave the whole family just because of you," another voice said.

"You're brother loves you so dearly but you're heart is stone cold," another voice taunted.

"You must love making your mother cry," another voice called. Tsuna just stood there taking the insults not showing anything. But he knew they could see the tears glazing his eyes.

"Excuse me I must leave," he quietly left the scene leaving the group of boys smirking. During school he could barely keep his feeling hidden. But he somehow held it all in, not a single drop of emotion showed. But you could see the sadness in his eyes, nobody noticed but one student. A certain raven haired boy could see right through Tsuna. Tsuna's dreading feeling didn't help him get through the day. He only hoped the rest of the day would be peaceful. But the gods were against him today because after school that god damn people decided to taunt him again.

Tsuna lost them by running through the shadows into an alley. When he was sure he lost them he collapsed and began to sob uncontrollably. _Am I really that cold_, he mourned_.Where are the people that accused me? The ones who beat me down and bruised me. Sometimes it's hard to just keep going. But faith is moving without knowing Can I trust what I can't see? To reach my destiny. I want to take control but I know better_. Apparently he wasn't the only one in pain because he heard cries coming from the end of the alley. He decided to check it out. If only he knew what was in store for him.

* * *

**Haha sorry for the late update. Also the shot chap. So in this chap I used song lyrics, so I'll reveal the song lyrics from chap 1.**

_I'm scared 'cause the past keeps pulling me back. Distorting the future. It's holding me close, it loves me the most, it's tearing the sutures. It won't let me heal, it tells us what's real. There's no truth there, my visions gone black. I'm scared' cause the past, keeps pulling me~ __**Razors Edge By digital Daggers**_

**I hope you liked it. So you know I suck at updating so sorry if I took too long. But I'm not one of those who take a whole year to update. I'll try to make chapter 2 longer. So what did you think, yeah don't bother telling me about grammar. I suck at it. What do you think is at the end of the alley. Heads up whatever happens in the alley will lead to a cute scene in the next chapter. **

**Mukuro: Oya Oya Mi-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitaman Reborn. Thank goodness.**

**Yeah If I did Muku-chan would be a couple with Byakuran or Hibari-san. Mostly Bya-kun.**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu try anything and I will possess you**

**You're so cute Muku-chan**

**Mukuro: Now for the followers Reviewers and favoriters, she says thank you.**

**Fovorites: **

**Alice's Sister**

**Anonimo XD**

**Azharu**

**Azurame Neve**

**CalmCat**

**Caustic Icicle**

**DRAGONEYE**

**Delin Nobody**

**EkiNana**

**Kaenevalfreak59**

**QuirkyKit**

**RenaScarlet**

** .and. **

**Zango-1**

**aoiharumiyu**

**blichigo**

**chersygunawan**

**chinichioiyx**

**wushu723**

**Mukuro: So many goddamn people. I'll be back I need some chocolate. Byakuran take over.**

**Byakuran: Hai Mukuro-kun. Now for the followers.**

**Followers:**

**Amaya Ishimoto**

**Okay stop this list is too long. If you favorited, followed or reviewed here is a virtual cookie for all.**

**Byakuran: But Miyako-chan I didn't get to say anything.**

**You can close the show**

**Byakuran: Bye please review, follow, or favorite-**

**Reborn: With you're dying will. Byakuran I brought your marshmallows.**

**Byakuran:Thank you, I'll forgive you for interrupting me.**

**This is one weird show closure. Haha get ready for the next chap.**


	3. Chapter 3: Friend?

**Lussuria: Hi hi Miyako-chan is here with chapter 3. Oh chapter 2 was so sad, I'm just jumping waiting for this one. **

**Lussuria calm yo gay ass down even though you're one of my fave KHR characters. Actually I love all the Varai members, except Levi. Belphegor is neutral. Squalo is number 1. Then Lussuria, and Fran. Xanxus is on my list of fave badass characters. **

**Squalo: VOI Miyako doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thank you god.**

**If I did Squa-chan would be snuggling with Xanxus in a warm cozy bed on a cold stormy night. Lussuria would be the Varia mommy… wait he already is.**

**Lussuria: Finally somebody loves me**

**Who wouldn't love you. Group hug.**

**Mukuro: Oya Oya on with the show**

**Oops. ON WITH THE DAMN SHOW.**

* * *

Tsuna wandered to the end of the long alley wondering who could be crying so desperately. He felt like he should comfort the person, something he hasn't felt in a long time. Having someone to comfort you makes you feel relaxed, which was exactly what he needed now. He sighed telling himself comfort was for the weak, he had to be strong. When he the crying was loud and clear he was met with a horrible sight.

There was a small boy around nine or ten years old, with sandy blonde hair and honey colored eyes, being ganged up on by a group of scary men. The boy had scars, cuts, and bruises all over his body, and his forehead was bleeding. The men looked about in their twenties or thirties, way older than him. They held a varied types of weapons; some held baseball bats, others guns, some held knives and even swords. Tsuna wanted to help, but how could he. Those guys were not only older and bigger but were armed. What did he have, absolutely nothing. He felt guilty when he looked at the boys pleading eyes. He could see that he little boy had been through a lot of abuse in his life, Tsuna felt torn. Either try and help the boy and probably get killed, or let the kid get whatever fate had in store for him. He just stood there watching the scene play out.

One of the men drew his baseball bat attempting to hit the boy's skull, the other men laughed smugly. The kid braced himself as if he knew he had no chance as the bat came down. Before Tsuna knew it his feet were moving, he rushed past all the men. He did a slide grabbing the kid dragging him along across the concrete floor. Just in time as the baseball bat hit the concrete just above Tsuna's head. Tsuna crashed into the wall of the alley with a loud thud as the sound of metal hitting concrete resonated through the alley. _Guess Hide's baseball tactics are rubbing off on me_, he thought. The boy in his arms looked scared and tried to break away from Tsuna. The brunette gave the other a hug to tell the boy he was in safe hands, the latter calmed down settling into Tsuna's grip. When their eyes locked Tsuna swore he saw stars in the little boy's eyes. He brushed the sandy blonde hair out of the others eyes and turned back to the men.

The man with the metal bat took a few steps closer, he had something on his face that looked like a forced smile crossbred with a scowl. Tsuna started with empty unblinking eyes. "You kid hand over our little buddie and we'll make sure you get out of here alive. With major injuries but still alive," he smirked. The boy in Tsuna's arms seemed to dig further into Tsuna's, hold clinging to Tsuna's school uniform as if Tsuna was gonna hand him over. The man's smirk turned into a scowl when he got no response from the brunette. Tsuna just stood up and adjusted the blonde in his hands his empty gaze never leaving the group. The blonde wrapped his hands around Tsuna's neck, burying his face in the older boy's chest.

He stared them straight on and gave them a simple answer. "No." They were shocked at Tsuna's words-I mean word. Such a simple two letter must have been too hard to understand because they all came charging at him with anger in their eyes. Tsuna's eyes widened in fear, he turned on his heels making a mad dash for the other end of the alley. When he ran out of the alley the people were still hightailing him. He didn't need to look back the pounding footsteps were more than enough to tell him to keep moving. His legs were killing him and who ever these people were, they were getting too close for comfort. _Stop following me already_, he internally whined.

The men were getting tired of following Tsuna, "Shoot them down!" one of the men called. Everyone who had a gun started aiming for Tsuna. Tsuna burst into a full sprint when the first bullet sailed right past him. _Crap_, he cursed mentally. Hailstorms of bullets were aimed at him. He dodged most of them but a few grazed his cheek,arms, and legs.

Yamamoto had just finished helping his dad in the restaurant and decided to practice some baseball. He slung his bat over his shoulder and walked out the door. Once he stepped out he heard the sound of pounding footsteps, yelling and gunshots. He looked to his left and saw someone familiar running down the street. _Hey isn't that… ah whats his name… oh oh Tsuna. I wonder why he's running. _As Tsuna ran by he ran after him until he was side by side with the brunette. "Hey Tsuna why you running?" he laughed.

"Why are you following me? This is dangerous. You sh-" Tsuna was cut of by another hailstorm of bullets. " Watch out!" Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto's hand dragging him just in time before a bullet hit the taller teens head.

"Hahaha this is a fun game," Yamamoto cheered. Tsuna stared at Yamamoto as if he had grown a second head. _Is he demented or just plain stupid?_, Tsuna asked himself. They kept on running until they were cornered into an alley. "Looks like a dead end," Yamamoto announced cheekily.

"Thats it, I don't know when the raven headed kid joined your posse but you're time has come." A huge booming voice yelled. He aimed a bullet at Fuuta but Tsuna was in the way and it hit Tsuna's hand instead. Tsuna let out an agonized scream and fell to his knees still holding Fuuta close, biting back tears. Another bullet was shot at Tsa but Yamamoto deflected it with his bat. His cheerful smile was replaced with a serious face.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that again," Yamamoto said darkly. He then became a blur of speed knocking out the scary men. Some fled, some shot their guns at him but they all were knocked out cold. A few bullets grazed him but nothing serious. Sure he got slashed by a knife in the stomach but that didn't stop him. Soon every single person was out cold. Tsuna stared in amazement. He didn't know Yamamoto could do that. "Come on lets get you're wounds fixed." Yamamoto held Tsuna's hand to inspect the bullet wound. "Haha you're lucky the bullet went through." Tsuna was surprised to say the least when the raven haired boy picked him up bridal style.

"Put me down I can walk!," he yelled. He tried to wiggle free but in vain. "Where are you taking me!"

"To my house to get you patched up." And to Yamamoto's house they went. They walked up to Yamamoto's room. The boy was put on the bed and his wounds were tended to first. "How are you feeling?" he asked the kid.

"B-better. Thank you f-for saving me. My name is Fuuta. Fuuta de la Stella," He adjusted his scarf looking nervously at the older boys before him. The tall boy seemed cheerful and friendly. The other seemed cold and indifferent about thing, his face slightly showing pain from the bullet wound. Then again if the brunette was a cold person he wouldn't have saved him...right?

"It was nothing. Tsuna did most of the work anyway, speaking of which I still need to fix your wounds." Tsuna was dragged to a chair near Yamamoto's bed, the child now dubbed as Fuuta watched tentatively. Yamamoto looked big but was extremely gentle when handling all of Tsuna's wound. The first wound to be taken care of was Tsuna's hand. It was still pouring a lot of blood.

"I'm surprised you're still conscious after losing so much blood," Yamamoto commented as he managed to stop the blood. He cleansed the wound wincing when ever Tsuna yelped in pain. When he finished wrapping Tsuna hand up he went over the other wounds. The lat wound was the bullet graze on Tsuna's right cheek. Once the bandage was applied he looked at it meaningfully and gave it a small peck.

"What was that for?!" Tsuna yelled jolting upward in the chair. His cheeks adorn with a pink hue.

Yamamoto laughed at the reaction he got. "My mom used to do this to me when I was little," he face darkened. "It just felt right when I did it. Kinda like there's a part of her in me. She always did fuss about every injury, taking time to kiss each on better. Now she's...gone." He felt a single tear run down his face, then felt farm hands cup his cheeks.

He was surprised to see Tsuna smiling warmly at him. It was a soft caring smile, those of a true friend. Not those other smiles from his fans, not fake ones that only want to be around him because he's popular. "Yamamoto don't cry," Tsuna wiped away stray tears. "She's not gone, she's still hear you understand. Even though not physically, but a spirit will always be at your side. If you want I'll stay at your side, I'll be there for you. If you need someone to talk, hang around for fun, or just a shoulder to cry on or someone to hear your complaints I'll be there." Tsuna's eyes were soft and bursting with love. Tsuna didn't know why he was spouting all this nonsense, but it felt right. He knew that he meant every single word, even if he was just randomly saying this.

"Really? You'll be my friend, a real one, and not like everyone else at school? Not a fake?" Yamamoto asked hopefully.

"Sadly I'm not like everyone else. I don't care about status. A friend is what's inside, you can't hide behind those fake smiles forever. Sometimes you have to push away all those annoying people, and show them who you really are. Then they'll show their true colors, and distinguishing friend from foe will be simpler. But if you want to keep that facade know one thing...I will always be there," tsuna broke into a bright smile. Leaving a certain baseball player stunned. Yamamoto broke into a smile.

"Thank you Tsuna," Yamamoto gave Tsuna a small hug ignoring Tsuna's protest. "By the way call me Takeshi."

"Okay. So Takeshi sit down so I can clean your wounds. I'm surprised that the stomach wound of yours isn't bothering you." While Tsuna was patching up Yamamoto he learned something important. "Stay still, this isn't a laughing matter!" tsuna yelled at his new found friend. Fuuta giggled at the scene.

"Sorry I'm just ticklish," he laughed. Tsuna had been trying to fix up the baseball players stomach wound, but said person was squirming too much due to his low tickle tolerance (**A/N**: Made that up). Tsuna glared at him making Yamamoto to laugh more. "Sorry _oka-san_," he teased.

"Excuse me?" Tsuna blushed. He had been called lots of things in life. Tsuna, Tu-kun, Tsu-chan, Dame-Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, Yoshi, Yosh, creepy, Creepy-Tsuna, Ghost boy… but this took the cake. Never had he been referred as someone's mother.

"Maa maa Tsuna you just act like my mom sometimes," he giggled at Tsuna's ever so red face. "But in a good way. I'll try to stay still now," he braced himself for the tickle attack he was about to receive. In thirty minutes they finished a task that should have taken ten. Yamamoto yawned.

"Tired Ya- I mean Takeshi?" Tsuna asked wearily. He was tired too. Fuuta was already half asleep on Yamamoto's bed. Tsuna slept on the left side of Fuuta, Takeshi slept on the right side of Fuuta. "Night Fuuta," Tsuna lazily gaiv Fuuta a kiss a sleep on his forehead. "You too Yamamoto."

"Night Tsuna-nii, Takeshi-nii," the smallest one mumbled. "Goodnight Tsuna and Fuuta," Yamamoto smiled. For once he felt at peace. _Thank you for bringing these two into my life… oka-san_, Yamamoto thanked mentally.

Tsuna fell asleep with one last thought. _Shit Hide-kun will totally freak from my absence. Hope he doesn't get a heart attack_, he worried.

* * *

**What did you think. Do tell me.**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu interesting, they are in the same bed.**

**Fuuta is in the middle, I'm not planning to make it filled with Yaoi.**

**Lussuria: I loved, as beautiful as a peacock's feathers!**

**Squalo: VOOOOOIIIIIII why the hell am I here?!**

**Duh because you're awesome Squalo**

**Squalo: Where is that shitty boss?!**

**Mukuro: Kufufufufu I believe he's venting his anger on Leviathan**

**Squalo: Serves the useless guy right**

**Lussuria: No need to be mean Squ**

**Mukuro while they fight to the closing.**

**Mukuro: Review, Favorite, Follow… or I WILL posses you kufufufufufufufufufu**

**Bye you heard the man, you don't want to be possessed. Bye bi**

**Byakuran: Halt, the song lyrics from chapter two!**

**Oh oh oh almost forgot**

_Where are the people that accused me? The ones who beat me down and bruised me. Sometimes it's hard to just keep going. But faith is moving without knowing Can I trust what I can't see? To reach my destiny. I want to take control but I know better_**~Unbreakable by Fireflight (Psst it's a good song)**

**Now it's officially goodbye. See ya**


	4. Chapter 4:Good Morning

**Today let's start of with the reviews. I won't do this all the time. Also if I don't put song lyrics into the story I'll just give you a song at the end. So I'll give you a song to make up for my last chapter.**

**Guest- Thanks it just came to me. I was being really random with that chapter, I wasn't really sure what to write.**

**LilinAnade- Thank you and here is you're next chapter**

**Aozora Yuki- Thank you and you're welcome again Yuki-chan… I know this is my second time telling you this.**

**Crucifix HiME- I'm sorry if they're too short, I'm just not the type who can write so long… okay I am the type to write a lot. I'll try to make my chapters longer. I just get easily distracted and my house is filled with loud obnoxiously, annoying people. **

**Now that that's done lets go to the story. I was gonna have Muk-chan stop by but I'm not in the mood. **

* * *

Tsuna woke up with when he felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes a bit adjusting to the sunlight. When he fully opened his eyes he noticed the person who was shaking him was Fuuta. He yelled out a small yawn. "Morning Fuuta," he looked around the room first noticing the time, it was 9:30. School started at 8:00, he decided to ignore that. "Where's Takeshi?"

Tsuna put on a thoughtful face with his finger tapping his chin, "He went down stairs to get us breakfast." Fuuta began bouncing on the bed as they waited for breakfast.

"Tsuna you're up," Yamamoto smiled as he came in. He held a tray filled with different types of Sushi. They ate in silence seeing as the were still tired. Yamamoto went down stairs and cleared everything. When he returned he plopped down on the bed next to Tsuna. "So how's everyone feeling today?"

"i'm fine, could be better though. The bullet wound still hurts though," he answered unconsciously tracing the over the wound. He put a little pressure on it and hissed at the pain. "What about you and Fuuta?"

"I'm fine. I feel great, you Fuuta?" Bth older boys cast a worried look towards Fuuta.

"I-I'm fine," Fuuta smiled at first then his face turned grim and his bangs shadowed his face. His face was cast downwards and his shoulders started to tremble. "I'm sorry…" Tsuna and Yamamoto were confused. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's all my fault. If it weren't for me you'd be perfectly fine. You probably hate me now," Fuuta broke down into tears.

"Fuuta look at me," Tsuna commanded. Fuuta hesitantly complied, he looked up with watery eyes. "It's not your fault we decided to help you. Besides it'd be wrong to just leave you there to get killed. If I did it would be worse for me. Anyways it was you who brought me and Takeshi together. Okay, so it wasn't your fault, you're innocent, understand." Fuuta was about to deny it but he was pulled into a tight hug. "Don't worry cry it all out," Tsuna rubbed the blonde's back in a circular motion.

"Maa Maa Fuuta, Tsuna is right. Besides all's well that ends well, ne?" Yamamoto joined into the hug.

Fuuta smiled, he finally felt at home. "Thank you…. Takeshi-nii, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta mumbled between sobs. Both boys smiled. After their little hug they noticed they went to bed in the same clothes they almost died in. Somehow Yamamoto's bed didn't seem to have a speck of blood on it. Yamamoto said he had a bunch of old clothes he never wore and said Tsuna and Fuuta could wear those. Fuuta wore a white T-shirt with a green sweater and a pair of jeans. He kept his scarf. Tsuna wore a black long sleeved shirt with the number 27 on the back. Over it he wore an orange sweater that was a bit big, he did this on purpose so he could cover his hands completely. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans to complete the look.

"Takeshi are you going to go to the baseball game later today?' Tsuna asked blankly. Even if he was trying to hide his emotions you could still sense a hint of worry in his voice. He didn't want his friend's wounds to worsen.

"Yeah why?" Yamamoto looked into Tsuna's eyes and knew what the brunette was thinking. "I won't play if you don't want me too," he offered. Although he'd rather play he didn't want to worry his friends. Tsuna seemed to relax. "Since we're skipping school we should do something."

"Like what?" Tsuna asked. He usually stayed in unless he _had_ to go outside.

"Hiking!" Fuuta suggested.

Tsuna put his chin on his fist. "We could hike around the forests around Namimori," he suggested.

"Then it's settled!" Yamamoto cheered. He grabbed their hands and dragged his fellow companions outside. As they walked Tsuna felt calm and something else. Something he hasn't felt in a long time._Wave away my yesterday. Cause I'm leaving it behind sunshine, come what may.I feel something new inside me.I Hear The birds singing. Now my alarm's ringing. Get up, get up, 's a good morning!Wake up to a brand new day. This morning,I'm stepping, stepping on my way. Good morning,You give me strength,You give me just what I need. And I can feel the hope that's rising in 's a good morning,_ he thought cheerfully. As they walked Fuuta held onto Tsuna's hand, warily looking around. It took a lot of convincing for him to calm down. Yamamoto rambled on and on about baseball, Tsuna listened attentively, even if he barely understood what Yamamoto was talking about.

When they reached the forest they noticed the sky seemed clearer over the forest. Like there was some magical force. They shrugged it off as their imagination and continued. "Eh Tsuna-nii isn't it pretty," Fuuta ran around excitedly. Tsuna just nodded with a straight face. Fuuta picked a bunch of flowers and made them into a bouquet of flowers. For some reason he had a pink ribbon and tied the stem of the flowers together. "Tsuna-nii, Takeshi-nii can you help me find one last flower for my bouquet?" He said as he scanned the whole area. They had pretty much scaled the whole forest. They decided to rest in the meadow that was conveniently in the center of the forest. He was looking for white lilies (**A/N** hint hint).

"Sure what kind?" the baseball player offered his help immediately.

"White lilies," he answered cutely.

Tsuna then remembered that he saw some lilies somewhere back the way they came. "Come on I know where to find them." The other two followed close behind. After ten or so minutes of walking they arrived at a patch of different colored lilies, including white. "Here." Tsuna announced. Fuuta immediately jumped in picking different types of lilies. Tsuna was watched with an amused smile, but something caught his attention. "Black roses," he said aloud. He walked over to the patch of black roses and picked some. They didn't have sharp thorns, so they were safe to touch. As he picked them he felt something, when he pulled it out it was a fancy box. He tied the roses with a ribbon Tsuna gave him. He opened the box to his surprise there were rings inside. But the rings were weird they seemed to be halves. Why would someone have a box filled with half rings, Tsuna pondered before showing his two companion.

"Those look familiar," Fuuta mumbled. Where had he seen they before. "You say something?" asked Yamamoto asked. Fuuta shook his head saying it was nothing.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that they are only halves?" Yamamoto asked. "I wonder where the other halves are," he mused.

"It's almost time for class to get out," tsuna said as he looked up at the sky. "Don't you have a game after school, even if you're not playing we should watch," tsuna suggested. He had never been to a school game, but it wouldn't hurt. Besides the sooner he met up with Hide the less likely his brother would grow white hairs from stress.

* * *

With Hide….

Hide was having a mental breakdown. He hadn't seen his brother when he woke up, which was normal since his brother went to school early most days. But he had a feeling something was amiss. When he got to school his brother wasn't there, he told himself that his brother probably was being invisible again. When Tsuna doesn't want to be found, he won't be found. Even if he's right next to you, you'll never feel his presence. (**A/N** remind you of someone. Not from KHR) His initial plan was to run around town and look for his brother 'cause his senses told him Tsuna wasn't in school.

He tried to leave school grounds but was dragged off to the baseball field to practice before the game. For some odd reason Yamamoto was absent, one of those rare days where he wasn't in school. But on a day of a game… that was unheard of. Being the second best player he had to go. _Damn you baseball_, he mentally cursed.

In the middle of practice everyone seemed to freeze. "Hey Hide isn't that you're lil' brother?" Osamu pointed out. Hide turned around, and as Osamu said it was his brother. The strange thing was he was holding a little kids hand. Also Yamamoto Takeshi was with him. In Yamamoto was two flower bouquets, one with only black roses another with different colorful flowers. Also some sort of strange box. Yamamoto was talking animatedly to Tsuna who was listening closely. The kid seemed happy enough just holding Tsuna's hand. Tsuna never hung around with people… well he used to, not anymore though. "What's he doing with Yamamoto and that kid?"

"Tsuna-kun!" Hide yelled hugging his brother tightly. "Where were you? Why didn't you return at night? Who's this kid? Why are you all of a sudden hanging around people? Why didn't you tell me anything? What's up with the flowers?..." Hide began to spew incoherent words and began to hyperventilate.

"Oi Hide-kun everything's fine," Tsuna said coldly. Hide could have sworn he felt concern in his brother's voice, but that was impossible. His brother was a devoid of emotion...right?

"Tsuna-nii, who's he?" Fuuta asked pointing at the hysterical blonde.

"My older twin." Tsuna answered.

Osamu was just excited that Yamamoto was here. "Yamamoto now that you're here everything will be great. We'll definitely win!" The rest of the team cheered, minus Hide who was still busy being hysterical.

"Sorry guys. Tsuna, Fuuta-kun, and I are only here to watch," Yamamoto burst their bubble with a smile. "Why?" Someone asked. "Because oka-san over here…" he glomped Tsuna, who had a visible tick mark from being referred to as Yamamoto's mother again, in addition to being hugged… again. "...didn't want me to play. Since Tsuna is my closest friend-" everyone blanched, except Hide. He was too busy being proud of his brother for going out there and making a friend. If only he knew going out there meant almost getting killed in their case. "-I complied to his request."

Osamu was pissed. "Dame-Tsuna-" he earned a death glare from Hide.

"What did you say?" Hide ferociously growled. He lunged at Osamu and gave the boy a black eye. Tsuna, Takeshi, and Fuuta looked on with little interest.

"Since when did you become poetic?" tsuna wondered aloud. So did the others. "Do you have a fever?" Tsuna put his hand on his brother's forehead who seemed he couldn't take it and passed out.

"Tsuna-nii, you brother is weird?" Fuuta commented.

"I know right?" he said mystifyingly. He never knew his brother could act like this.

When he arrived home his mother tackle hugged him. "Tsu-kun where were you?!" she demanded with tears in her eyes.

Tsuna stared blankly at her "I had a sleepover at Takeshi's house. Also mom is it okay if Fuuta-kun stays with us, he doesn't have a safe home to return to."

"Oh my little Tsu-kun is growing up. He even has a friend. I've always wondered what it'd be like if you were an older brother, now I can find out. Welcome to the family Fuuta-kun, and call me mama!" she cheered.

"Thank you mama, Tsuna-nii, Hide-nii!" Fuuta was so happy. This was the happiest day in his life, but he knew there were more happy days to come.

* * *

**So what did ya think. I tried making it longer, but probably failed. Sorry Hime-sempai.**

**Anyways I hope you all still liked it. tell me what you think. Also if you're wondering why the title is good morning, it's because it relates to the song hidden it the story. If you can guess the song title and the artist I'll give omake. First three people, to guess correctly get an omake. Also remember when I said hint hint, yeah. So guess the rings, and what I meant by th white lilies. First five people who get both right will get a one-shot request. Now since there were no song lyrics hidden in the last chapter I'll give you a song to compensate. Muku-chan**

**Mukuro:The song she has given you is 'Gorey Demise'. To best enjoy it go on youtube and search 'CreepyPasta Gorey Demise'. To make sure you get the right video the youtube channel it's on is Anabell Lee.**

**Enjoy and remember…**

**Me and Mukuro: Review, Favorite or Follow WITH YOUR DYING WILL**

**Bye**

**Mukuro: Good day Kufufu**


	5. Chapter 5: Life Is a Story

**I'm sosososososososooooooooo sorry minna-san! I-it's just that I-I was busy on Wattpad! Please forgive me! TT^TT**

**Kyoko: I'm sure they'll forgive you Mi-chan!**

**Th-thanks Kyoko. O-okay, so this chapter might be crappy. I need to get the feel of the story again. I'll try my best. Salutations!**

**? ****ﾟﾒﾝ****? ****ﾟﾒﾝ****?**

Tsuna's morning wasn't like his usual mornings. His usual mornings usually went like this: get dressed, eat breakfast, try to survive till lunch, eat lunch, try to survive until dinner, eat dinner, think of what to do with his life until he gets tired, go to bed.

His life was pretty simple really… at least ever since that incident that's how he's been living. A cold empty life. Sucks right. But apparently the universe had different plans, very different plans.

Not only was Tsuna woken up way earlier than usual but in the most unusual way possible. Something landed on his stomach, something heavy. _Who on earth wakes somebody up like this!?_ Tsuna thought in despair. When he opened his eyes he saw Fuuta sitting on his stomach with the most excited face Tsuna has ever seen. He groaned. _Doesn't anybody know that I have a weak body? They always seem to think I have a body of steel, damit! _He gave a crooked smile. "H-hey Fuuta. You're up early." The other nodded rapidly, a little too rapidly. Tsuna was worried the boy's head might fall of. For one reason or another Fuuta looked at him with expectant eyes. What on earth could this 8 yr old expect from him? "Could you get of me?" he finally wheezed out.

A guilty look flashed across Fuuta's face as he quickly got off. Tsuna sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed and sighed. How can a kid Fuuta's age possibly get up so early. Tsuna gave Fuuta a curious look. Considering that Fuuta was on the run from a local yakuza gang then maybe he's run away from people before. Fuuta was still looking at him with an expectant look. _What does he want?_ Tsuna thought nervously. "Is something wrong Fuuta?" he asked bluntly. There's no need to beat around the bushes. Honestly that only leads to more questions than answers. Believe him when he says it's not worth it. When he first started acting like the person he was today his brother used to try to make him say what's wrong. He would try to dance circles around Tsuna make the brunette accidentally say it. But he was always a step ahead of Hide. Except when it came to anything physical; in that case he's dead last.

Fuuta looked at the ground ashamed. "Uh, well… it's just th-that umm…" Fuuta couldn't find the right words. He looked all around the room, except at Tsuna. He didn't want to seem rude. _Maybe I should have waited a few more hours. Wh-what if Tsuna-nii is mad at me now? It's way too late now, too, too, too, too late! Idiota, why can't you think before you do stuff. That's why everyone always leaves you! That's why I always have to run! I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes. But it's home to me and I walk alone I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk alone..._

Fuuta was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his eyes begin to water or that his new brother was getting worried. A soft voice broke him out of his trance.

"Fuuta, tell me. I can't know if you don't say anything. Contrary to belief I don't read minds." Fuuta abruptly looked up. "Wh-what do you mean read minds?"

_Maybe he'll tell me later. At the moment I don't need to drown it tears. At least there's something to catch his interest_. "Un. For some reason people think that I can read minds. I don't know why, sometimes people can be so dumb. I guess I'm just good at reading the atmosphere and body language," he explained nonchalantly.

"So you're good at reading stuff that's not in words?" The sandy blonde haired boy tilted his head in confusion. He sat down crosslegged on the floor as he waited for his Tsuna-nii to explain in further detail.

Tsuna accidentally leaned on the hand that hand that had a bullet wound and yelped. Fuuta immediately shot up to help but Tsuna held up his other hand. "I-It's okay Fuuta. It's just a minor wound. I'm f-fine." Fuuta could see the pain swimming in those large chocolate brown orbs. He also saw some tears and something else… but what.

The younger boy scrunched his eyebrows. "Tsuna-nii a bullet wound isn't minor, it serious! You should go to the hospital. Doctors can take care of it properly." The young boy continued to scold the other until Tsuna finally agreed he would go...later. Once he got the message across he grinned happily in triumph. He had won! Yay, winning isn't something that happens to him very often. He sat back down with a content look. "So Tsuna-nii, you were talking about reading.

Tsuna sweatdropped. He didn't realize Fuuta would be so interested in what he had to say. Usually people would look past him when he tried to speak. "O-oh yeah r-right. So lets see, where were we. Ah yes. Life is one big story, sometimes you just have to read between the lines. Like stories life is cliche. Life life always ends in death, but you can always imagine what goes on beyond life. Like at the end of a good book, you can imagine what happens after happily ever after. But since life is cliche it's pretty easy to tell what's going on in someones head. Humans are the characters of the book called life. They all have the same basic build up. Like feelings. If someone is feeling sad you can see right through them, even when you try to hide it. In books sometimes they don't specify what happens, so you read between the lines. look at the details and the certain words used. Humans use their actions and words to cover things up, but as with every character, they make mistakes."

Fuuta was still a bit confused. Tsuna spoke like a wise man who had seen many things; he was pretty sure Tsuna hasn't been going on such bold adventures. "I'm still confused but I think I get it. Life is like a book. It has the same basic foundation so all you have to do is look at the details."

Tsuna's eyes widened. never in his life had somebody actually understand him. If they actually bothered to listen to his explanations they usually say it's too complicated. To think this kid got the idea was astounding. Tsuna smiled brightly as he petted Fuuta head affectionately. This was the beginning of a beautiful bond.

**? ****ﾟﾌﾌ****? ****ﾟﾌﾌ****?**

**Th-thats all for today minna. I hope you're satisfied with this. I decided to dedicate this chapter to some bonding time between brothers. The next chapter should be longer. also I'm thinking of making a story about Tsuna going to a parallel world. Should I do it? Also a time travel KHR fic. Should I do that. Please tell me. Also tell me what you think of this chapter. Please review, favorite, and/or follow. It would be appreciated. I also take criticism. Thank you minna-san for reading this story and bearing with me. **

**Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6: Missing pieces

Yamamoto just stared at his roof. He thought of how Tsuna reminded him of his mother. How come he had never noticed it? He knew he was dense but not to this extent. He smiled sadly as he was reminded of that day.

* * *

_Takeshi and his mother were walking back home from a late night baseball game. At the time he was just yammering on about the game, and how he'd be the best baseball player like no one ever was. Painfully clueless to the world around him. How could he not have noticed._

_His mother had been acting funny that day. She kept jumping at any small noise, and kept looking around suspiciously. He should have known something was up when she told him she was fine. He should have seen the pained look in her eyes, it was right there dammit!_

_That night he became painfully aware of the world. It wasn't just one big ball of sunshine and baseball. It was a dark, horrible place. And humans were the ones who created such a place. _

_He was supposed to be asleep but he suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. Like he had a nightmare, but he didn't. Either way he was still terrified. He usually headed to his parents room at times like this. And that's what he did. _

_The place was a horrible mess. The blankets on the bed were strewn onto the floor. The pillows were scattered. The window was shattered, in the midst of the the shards he saw something that looked like a wrench. On the wrench was a red substance, he wasn't sure what it was but ultimately ignored it. He noticed his mother's favorite vase was shattered before him. The flowers in them were hopelessly wilting. Forget-me-nots, his mother's favorite. It didn't help much either. Especially with more of the red stuff pooling on floor, and smeared on the wall._

"_I-it's just ketchup," he nervously told himself. It wasn't working. He decided to do convince himself everything was okay, just like oka-san told him to do. "I-it's okay, it's okay...it's o….kay." He put on a strained smile and slowly closed the door._

_Even though he told himself it was alright, tears still rimmed his eyes. "Tou-san, kaa-chan!" he yelled frantically as he blindly ran to find them. He stumbled down the stairs and fell into a small pool of the red stuff. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, i-it's okay…. it's not okay." He began to cry like a baby, even though he was seven. He was allowed to cry when things weren't okay, just like kaa-chan said. He just had to smile when he got up._

_He bravely stood up and walked into the front of the restaurant._

_All he could do was stare in horror. "Tou-san… kaa-chan…" There was so much red stuff, too much of it. A huge pool of b-blood surrounded his parents. His mother, his kaa-chan, was resting lifelessly in his father's arms. Her blood just kept flowing out, it wouldn't stop! His father had blood on him too, and was crying over his mother's body._

_His father didn't notice him at first until he spoke up once more. "T-tou-san… how could you!" he screamed in outrage._

_His father looked up in shock. "T-takeshi, I-"_

_He wouldn't hear it. "H-how could you d-do that to kaa-chan!" His father looked hurt which angered Takeshi further. How dare the man play innocent. "I th-thought you love her. I-I thought you loved me, u-us. Y-you said we were a family! You liar!"_

"_T-Takeshi you h-have to understand. I-it wasn't me." His father pleaded._

"_Then who was it!?" His father didn't answer. "You don't know huh?" he asked darkly. "pathetic."_

"_Takeshi-"_

"_Shut up! You're just a big liar, If it wasn't you the why didn't you protect kaa-chan. She said you were strong, but you let the bad guy get away. You let the bad guy kill kaa-chan. Did you lie to her that you were strong. Was… was everything just a big lie?"_

"_I-I tried but…"_

"_Well maybe you should have tried harder," he spat venomously. The boy fell to his knees and began to sob._

_Tsuyoshi slowly rested his dead wife onto the ground. He came over to his son and attempted to hug him, but was pushed away. "Get away from me y-you monster! I-I HATE YOU!" The man was stunned. He could do nothing but watch his son run away in tears._

_The last thing Takeshi saw that night was his father smiled painfully, with tears still streaming from his eyes, with his arms still open. _How can he still be happy?

* * *

Takeshi winced at the memory. it was painful, the worst night of his life. Not only did he loose his mother he hurt his father, his tou-san. The only person left for him in the world. He hated himself for that. ANd to think his dad actually watch someone he loved die.

Things only got worse.

* * *

_After the funeral Takeshi still refused to talk to his so called father._

"_Takeshi-"_

"_Don't call me that! Don't call me Takeshi, in fact don't call me at all. I never want to hear my name from your mouth again!"_

_Again he ran off in tears only to see his father crying and smiling at him. _It's not fair, how come he can always smile!

* * *

He must've broken his father even more that day because his father started acting fake. All fake smiles, like a mask. So Takeshi decided to smile too, so nobody could see past him. He didn't want people around him to worry.

* * *

_Takeshi stood in front of a mirror and stared blankly. He was currently eight. He fixed his face into a smile, pulling the corners of his mouth every which way._

"_Hey son, what are you up to." As you can see Tsuyoshi still hasn't been given permission to say his son's name. Last time he slipped up it ended pretty ugly and in front of the customers. _

"_none of you business and I'm not your son," the younger growled._

_His father gave one of his fake smiles, but Takeshi could see it in his eyes._ I wish I could always smile.

* * *

It wasn't until he found his dad drunk on the couch that he realized how much he was hurting his dad. That was when he learned to do all the fake smiles. That was when they started piecing things back together, but there would always be one big piece missing; a piece that was gone forever.

"I'm so pathetic,' he scoffed as he finally rolled out of bed. Putting a half-hearted faux smile upon his face._So many years, so many dark memories, so many fears we've now put to ease. Pain makes you do things you never knew you could do, is this all real?Or just deja vu? Just like balloons we soar on our own, finally free from the pain of our home._

**Q~Q I'm sorry this chapter wasn't planned. I was just listening to a song that just made me cry so much. And I kept playing it again and again. I played it nonstop while I typed this. I can't stop listening to it and I can't stop crying! It's too beautiful! I need help.**

**So anyways I was just crying and went into auto-pilot. I opened up a blank page and started typing. Hence why there is in A/N at the beginning, and I always have an A/N at the beginning! **

**Also I put the lyrics into the story, it just too…. Q~Q When I listen to it I feel as if I don't deserve to die peacefully, like I should die painfully. IDK why, I just feel like that. My insides are torn apart and I'm a mess.**

**Excuse me as I listen myself to tears once more.**


End file.
